A Valentines day to remember
by Ryu
Summary: When Sasuke orders Cupids arrows on EBay, he presents them to his masters, and things go awry. COMPLETED!!
1. The Kuno's first attempt at love

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Well, this is a fic that I made for the Valentines Day holiday. I don't celebrate it, due to not having a girlfriend, but that didn't stop me from writing a fic about the holiday. So, enjoy!^_^  
  
  
  
A valentines day in Nerima  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Kuno's first attempt at love  
  
[February 11]  
  
  
  
It was a quiet day in the Kuno mansion. Sasuke, their humble manservant, was typing on a laptop in his room, searching on E-bay.  
  
"I wonder why mistress Kodachi always insists on having her things imported. What's wrong with the shops over here? I mean, sure this site has a wide variety of hard to obtain items, but sometimes the prices of these things equal to that of an arm and a leg."  
  
As he continued to place the usual orders, there was one new item that was all glittered with flashy words.  
  
"Hmm, what's this? 'Secure your one true love with the Arrows of Cupid. One shot and she's yours for life, death even!' Hah! Like anyone is dumb enough to fall for that!"  
  
However, within a matter of seconds, Sasuke entered the item on the list.  
  
"I'll take ten! Even if it doesn't work, master Kuno and mistress Kodachi will be thrilled to know that something like this can be in their possession! Who knows? I might even get a promotion. That is, if it works. I better put it on rush delivery just to be on the safe side."  
  
So he requested the items.  
  
  
  
[One day later: February 12]  
  
  
  
After constantly pacing in front of the post office for the last few hours on his free time, the packages finally came. They were the usual items, along with the arrows of Cupid. He rushed home, while carrying all of the packages. When he reached home, both Kuno and Kodachi were waiting for him.  
  
"Where were you when I needed you?" asked Kuno. "A master swordsman does not go out into battle without his page by his side."  
  
"And 'I' had some new things for you to test out for me." Said Kodachi. "Without you around, I had to test it on the local schoolboys."  
  
"I'm very sorry, master Kuno and mistress Kodachi. Please forgive me, for I have brought you some great news!"  
  
"And what of it?" asked Kuno.  
  
"This." Answered Sasuke as he took out the arrows. "I got them on EBay! Legend has it that if you shoot this at the one you love, he or she will return the love for you with great passion."  
  
Kodachi grabbed Sasuke by the collar, and held him up to her face.  
  
"Are you saying that the arrows will work on anybody? Even one such as my Ranma darling?"  
  
"Yes, it should."  
  
Then she dropped him. "Brilliant!"  
  
Kuno walked up to him. "If what you say be the truth, could it pierce the heart of the dear Akane Tendo and the lovely pig tailed goddess?"  
  
"Um, yes. But master Kuno, I think-."  
  
"Good! Then it is settled. I shall now date with 'both' of them!"  
  
"Might I warn you, master Kuno, that in order for it to work, you have to be the first person she sees, besides, I haven't tested to see if they even work."  
  
Kodachi grabbed him by the collar yet again. "Then what are you waiting for?! Go and test it! I wish to be with my Ranma darling!" Then she let him go.  
  
"Yes, mistress Kodachi!"  
  
"I shall go with you as well." Said Kuno. "Should these powers be true, we can quickly seek out the beautiful damsels in distress from the hands of that vile sorcerer Saotome!"  
  
Kodachi frowned at this. "What do you mean by damsels in distress? They are both very wicked, wicked girls!"  
  
"Wicked?!" exclaimed Kuno in surprise. "The only one that is wicked is the one that enslaves them! You can do what you want with Saotome, but leave those lovely ladies out of your quarrel!"  
  
Kodachi just rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. She didn't want her brother to ruin her chances with Ranma.  
  
So the three left the estate, and went into the city of Nerima to test the arrows.  
  
  
  
[Later: Cat café]  
  
  
  
The three entered the Cat café, and took a seat. Sasuke went somewhere to hide, while Kodachi called for some food.  
  
"Hellooo! Can we get some service here?!"  
  
In the back of the room, Shampoo looked to see who it was. The minute she did, she frowned.  
  
"What she doing here?! Mousse! Go get order!"  
  
"Yes, Shampoo my sweet!"  
  
Mousse quickly ran to the table, and took out a pen and paper.  
  
"So, what'll it be?"  
  
As Kuno was ordering, Kodachi saw Sasuke readying the arrow. She quickly shook her head, which caused him to stop.  
  
"Um, is something wrong?" asked Mousse.  
  
"Oh, nothing important." Answered Kodachi. "Say, what do you think about Valentines Day?"  
  
This made a beam of passion appear in Mousse's eyes.  
  
"Valentines day? Why, I love it! It's the only day of the year when I can profess my love to Shampoo, and not get hit for it!"  
  
"Yes, I love it as well! Ohohohoho! Why, if my Ranma darling were here, I would show him a great Valentines Day gift. One that would even top the wicked girl that lives here!"  
  
"You mean the old ghoul?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could call her that."  
  
This made Shampoo enter the room in a furious rage.  
  
"Shampoo heard that! You want fight or something?!"  
  
Kodachi just grinned. Then she cleared her throat, signaling Sasuke to shoot, which he did without hesitation. However, just before it could hit the Amazon, a wrinkled old hand caught the arrow in mid air, and then grabbed Sasuke out of hiding.  
  
"Ah!! Miss Cologne!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"I should hurt you very much after you tried to shoot my granddaughter with an arrow."  
  
All of a sudden, the arrow disappeared, leaving a trail of pink smoke around Colognes face.  
  
"What manner of sorcery is this?!" she exclaimed. "Never in my 3000 years of life as an Amazon have I ever seen an arrow do that! The only way this could be true was if this was the arrow of..."  
  
That was all she could say before her eyes were fixated on Sasuke. Hearts formed in her eyes. Shampoo had a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Great grandmother? What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, dear child." Answered Cologne, her eyes never leaving Sasuke.  
  
"Master Kuno! Mistress Kodachi! Help!" exclaimed Sasuke.  
  
Cologne spoke again. "Even though the Amazon law says that this man must defeat me in battle first, I'm sure we could find a way around that."  
  
"What you talking about, great grandmother?" asked Shampoo. "You want to marry little man who tried to shoot Shampoo?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. The wedding will be on Valentines evening, right here in the Cat café."  
  
Kuno and Kodachi stood there in amazement.  
  
"I-i-it worked." They both said.  
  
Kodachi broke the silence by running up to Sasuke, grabbing the bow and arrows, and running out of the restaurant. "I'm going first! I'm coming, Ranma darling!"  
  
Kuno ran after her. "Dear sister, wait! I wanted to try it first!"  
  
Sasuke noticed that his masters have deserted him. "Wait! I don't want to get married! It's much too soon for me!"  
  
"Nonsense." Cologne answered for him. "You'll make a fine husband." Then she hugged him tightly. "Well, it's time to train you. Come with me."  
  
So she dragged him away, much to his protest. Shampoo and Mousse both looked at the situation in great awe.  
  
"What wrong with great grandmother?" Shampoo asked again.  
  
"I'm, not sure." Answered Mousse. However, he was thinking something else. "(T-those we-were the legendary arrows of Cupid?! I must possess them)!" Then he glanced over at Shampoo. "(It's a good thing she's never heard of it. Otherwise, she would use them for Ranma. I must act fast)!" Then he said aloud to Shampoo. "Shampoo. I'll find out what happened. You just stay with your great grandmother. I promise I'll come back just as soon as I find a way to restore her!"  
  
"Mousse. That very noble thing you say." Then she hugged him. "Shampoo will still marry Ranma, but at least we be better friends." Then she let him go, and sent him on his way.  
  
"(Oh Shampoo! What you said meant a lot to me! I feel bad for lying to you, but it's the only way)!" Then he rushed out in pursuit of the Kunos.  
  
  
  
[Later: Tendo dojo]  
  
  
  
Both Kuno and Kodachi divided up the arrows amongst themselves, and entered the dojo. Kuno busted through the front door, while Kodachi quietly snuck in the backdoor. Kuno entered during Ranma and Genma's training session, and the surprise entrance caused Ranma to look away from his opponent. Genma, of course, took this opportunity to cheap shot Ranma, and kicked him into the pond.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't ready!"  
  
"Too bad, son." Said Genma. "A true martial artist is always ready, no matter what."  
  
While he was talking, Ranma-chan threw a bucket of water over Genma, now revealing a blabbing Panda. Genma-panda noticed this, and just huffed. Finally, the two directed their attention towards their intruder.  
  
"Kuno?!" exclaimed Ranma-chan. "What are you doing here?! Never mind that! Just get out!"  
  
"Not until I have freed you from the clutches of that vile sorcerer." Answered Kuno. "Where is Akane Tendo? I wish to free her from this prison as well."  
  
Ranma-chan took no time in throwing the only thing she could find at the moment, which was Genma-panda, and threw him at Kuno, who quickly dodged.  
  
"I see the evil Saotome will not let you go so easily. Very well." Then he drew out his bokken. "I shall do battle with you, my darling pig tailed one. After that, Ranma will have no control over you."  
  
"You stupid little twit! How many times must I tell you that.."  
  
Ranma-chans sentence was cut short by a swing of the bokken.  
  
"No time for small talk, my love! I shall release you!"  
  
Dodging each swing and thrust, more and more noise was heard, which caused the other dojo's inhabitants to come out. These were Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Nodoka, Soun, and Happosai.  
  
Meanwhile, Kodachi was in a safe distance, readying her arrow.  
  
"I don't want to help my dear brother win this wicked girl, but that's one obstacle away from getting my Ranma darling!"  
  
At the same time, Akane was running over to Ranma with a kettle of hot water. Just as she had the bucket over his head, Kodachi shot the arrow. It flung towards them. However, since Akane was in the arrows path, it hit her instead of Ranma-chan, who changed back into Ranma-kun when the kettle hit him.  
  
While Ranma was getting the water out of his eyes, Kuno pushed him aside, and ran next to Akane Tendo, and picked her up.  
  
"Although Saotome may have used his sorcery to make the pig tailed one vanish once again, he failed to do the same to you. Please, Akane Tendo, speak."  
  
Fortunately and unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the arrows vanish into pink smoke once they make contact with a living thing. Akane opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Kuno.  
  
"Kuno?" she started.  
  
"Yes. Are you alright, my fair maiden?"  
  
"Kuno..I don't know how to say this, but...I love you!"  
  
This caused everyone else to stare wide-eyed in horror and shock. Nabiki was the only one who was able to speak, and walked up to them.  
  
"Well, this is sure a surprise. Um, congratulations?"  
  
"Thank you, Nabiki." Answered Akane. "I'm not sure how this happened. It's just like I instantly realized my love for Kuno or something."  
  
"This isn't normal, even for this family. Tell me, Akane. Do you feel like you're drugged or something?"  
  
Kodachi was grinning at the sight, until she noticed Nabiki.  
  
"She's going to ruin everything! I'll fix that!" Then she readied another arrow.  
  
At the same time, Ranma ran over to Kuno, and kicked him away from Akane.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Leave Akane alone!"  
  
Then Akane hit him.  
  
"Moron! I'm feeling this way out of my own free will...strange as it may be."  
  
"Don't talk stupid, Akane!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'me'?! Like you're one to talk!"  
  
The two continued to fight. Kodachi was waiting for a good opportunity to shoot. After a few seconds, both Soun and Genma recovered from their shock, and ran toward them.  
  
"How dare you!" exclaimed Soun. "Don't you remember that you're already engaged to Ranma?!"  
  
Akane frowned. "I'm very well aware of that! In case you didn't notice, I never wanted to be engaged with him in the first place! That was 'your' idea!"  
  
"Don't you 'dare' shame your family like this, Akane! Don't you 'dare'!"  
  
"It's not like she's going to shame anyone if she marries Kuno." Said Nabiki. "Look at him. He's rich, handsome, and knows Kendo martial arts. So technically, the Tendo family name will 'still' be carried on."  
  
Soun thought about this for a minute, and then his eyes brightened.  
  
"You know something, Nabiki? You're right! The Tendo family name is still saved!"  
  
"Don't I have a say in this?!" shouted Ranma.  
  
This made Genma frown. He tapped Soun on the shoulder, and held up a sign that said; "And what about the 'Saotome' family name?! It's still going to be desecrated and humiliated!"  
  
"Not so, my good old friend." Then he pushed Nabiki in front of Ranma. "You see? These two could wed."  
  
"What?!" both Ranma and Nabiki exclaimed.  
  
"But I don't want to marry Ranma!"  
  
"And I don't want to marry Nabiki!"  
  
But the two were no longer listening. They were already jumping for joy at the new arrangements.  
  
"(Now's my chance)!" thought Kuno. He quickly ran to a distance, and shot an arrow at Ranma, which hit him. "Look up on the roof, Saotome!"  
  
But Ranma didn't listen. He rushed at Kuno to use the chestnut fist on him, and done it with full succession. However, he looked at Akane, and then the arrow took affect.  
  
"Akane....I love you!"  
  
This made everyone silent once again. Kodachi was now furious, and she shot another arrow at him, hitting him again. This time, she jumped off the roof, and landed in front of him. Seeing her, hearts formed in his eyes.  
  
"Kodachi....I love 'you'!"  
  
Kodachi embraced him. Everyone else was now very confused. The only one that wasn't was Happosai, who was watching in concern.  
  
"(There's something strangely familiar about those arrows. But how can that be? I thought it was only legend)." Then he spoke aloud. "Those are the arrows of Cupid! Those are the culprit!"  
  
Both of the Kuno's realized the situation, and abducted their love interests. Kodachi threw a smoke bomb. Seconds later, when the smoke cleared, they were gone.  
  
[Later: Tendo dojo]  
  
  
  
"Arrows of Cupid?" asked Soun. "I thought those were only a myth."  
  
"I thought so too." Answered Happosai. "But it turns out that they're very real indeed."  
  
"But what can we do?" asked Genma. "Sure, the money's fine and all, but we can't have our children marrying someone they don't love! It's not justifiable!"  
  
"(Like you're one to talk)." Thought Nabiki.  
  
Suddenly, Ryoga burst into the door.  
  
"I heard everything! I'm coming Akane!" Then he ran out of the dojo.  
  
"So, what do we do until then?" asked Nodoka.  
  
"Nothing." Answered Happosai. "True love or Cupid himself is the only one that can break it. I'll just observe them for now."  
  
Suddenly, Kasumi spoke.  
  
"Um, Happosai? Why are you carrying those arrows with you?"  
  
"Um, research, my dear Kasumi. Research...Well, I'm off!" Then he hopped out of sight.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, it dawned on them.  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Soun. "He's going to have fun with those arrows! We have to stop him!"  
  
"Yes!" agreed Genma. "We also have to stop those two from marrying the Kunos!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. That too."  
  
"But it's late in the evening." Said Kasumi. "I'm sure you could search better in the morning."  
  
The two looked at each other, and then at Kasumi.  
  
"Yes! That's a great idea." Said Soun.  
  
"After all, we'll need food and rest for our journey tomorrow." Said Genma.  
  
So everyone sat back down and continued eating. Well, except for Nodoka, who was staring at Genma, brandishing her sword, and Nabiki, who was thinking of all the blackmail money that could be made from this.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 1. Tell me what you think. I'll have the whole thing finished just in time for Valentines Day. So, see you next chapter. 


	2. The mix up

Disclaimer: Check for the disclaimer in chapter 1.  
  
Well, before I begin, I'd like to apologize for any errors that the spell- check didn't catch, since I was in a hurry to post this, due to an errand that needed to be done quickly. Well, on with the story!  
  
  
  
A Valentines Day to remember  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The mix up  
  
  
  
[February 12: Kuno Mansion]  
  
  
  
Kodachi, Ranma, Kuno, and Akane were having dinner at the Kuno's luxurious dining hall. They were mostly talking than eating though.  
  
"My lovely Akane Tendo." Kuno began. "How I longed to have you by my side. Never again will you be forced into subjugation by that evil Saotome."  
  
Ranma cleared his throat. "I'm right here, you know!"  
  
Kuno then turned towards Ranma. "Consider yourself most fortunate that my twisted sister has such an infatuation for you. Otherwise, you would'st have been defeated by my power."  
  
"Me? Ever being defeated by you? Hah! You can be as funny as you are stupid."  
  
Kuno stood up. "How dare you! I should smite thee where you stand!"  
  
Kodachi quickly stood up and held Ranma's hand. "Please, Ranma darling. Let it go."  
  
Ranma sat down. "Well, I suppose I could let him off the hook."  
  
Kuno also sat down. "You have made a wise decision, Saotome."  
  
Akane then hit Kuno. "Don't you know when to shut up?! Let it end already!"  
  
"My dearest apologies, Akane Tendo. For you, I will still my tongue."  
  
Ranma grinned, and Akane noticed.  
  
"And 'you're' no better than he is!"  
  
Ranma was about to say something, but Kodachi interrupted.  
  
"My Ranma darling didn't do anything wrong! I suggest you shut that wicked mouth of yours, lest I shut it for you!"  
  
Akane quickly stood up. "Is that a challenge?!"  
  
Kuno also stood up, and pointed to Ranma. "This is 'your' entire fault, you foul sorcerer!"  
  
After a while, everyone was fighting, both verbally and physically. Kodachi was evading Akane, and hitting her long fabric thing every time she dodged. Kuno and Ranma were doing their usual fighting and dodging. Eventually, Ranma knocked out Kuno, and Akane pinned Kodachi to the ground, and tied her up with her own long garment, and also gagged her with it. (Authors note: I forgot what long thing she waves around was called). After catching their breath, the two looked at each other, and then frowned.  
  
"Why did you knock out my boyfriend, you jerk?!" Shouted Akane.  
  
"Why did you tie up my fiancée, uncute tomboy?!" Ranma shouted back. "Besides, the idiot had it coming!"  
  
"And so did she! In fact, I want you to stay away from him!"  
  
"Not a problem! You had just better keep your flat chested self away from Kodachi!"  
  
"Flat?!" Then she punched him.  
  
"Ow! What did you do 'that' for?!"  
  
"Was there really a need to ask?!"  
  
The two kept arguing back and forth until the phone rang. They stopped bickering, and walked over to it. They let it ring and ring until the answering machine picked it up. It was Sasuke.  
  
"Um, hello? Master Kuno? Mistress Kodachi? Miss Cologne is still affected by the arrows of Cupid, and she's going to marry me in two days. I was wondering if you can come to the Cat café and rescue me, that is, if you're not too busy."  
  
Then Colognes voice could be heard in the background.  
  
"Sasuke my dear. It's time for my sponge bath."  
  
"Please masters! Hurry!"  
  
Then the phone hung up. Ranma and Akane just stood there, speechless, staring at the phone. Finally, Akane spoke.  
  
"Love...arrows?"  
  
Ranma walked up to a struggling Kodachi, and noticed the quiver of arrows next to her. Out of curiosity, he picked one up, and lightly tapped the arrowhead with his finger.  
  
"These don't feel sharp."  
  
However, the arrow disappeared into a puff of pink smoke, and surrounded Ranma.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Akane rushed over to help him, but got caught in the smoke as well. After a couple of seconds, their eyes met. They stayed in this position for a long time. Kodachi, realizing what just happened, cursed through the gag. Finally, Ranma spoke.  
  
"Akane.." then he held her hand. "I..think I...love you."  
  
"Same here....Ranma."  
  
Kuno finally regained consciousness, only to behold a sight most horrific to him. He quickly rose to his feet.  
  
"Saotome! How dare you bring the lovely Akane Tendo back into your control! For Akane, the pig tailed one, and my sister, I will defeat you!"  
  
However, neither one of them were listening. They just kept staring into each others eyes. Then, they pulled each other into a sweet embrace.  
  
"Akane."  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Kodachi finally broke free of her gag, and tripped the two before they could do anything further.  
  
"Use your arrows, dear brother!" Kodachi quickly exclaimed.  
  
Kuno nodded, and reached for his quiver. Unfortunately, it was empty.  
  
"My arrows! What has become of them?!"  
  
  
  
[Nerima streets]  
  
  
  
Happosai is in the park, with four beautiful women surrounding him, singing for joy, with the quiver of arrows around his back, of course.  
  
  
  
[Back to: Kuno mansion]  
  
  
  
"Never mind it, dear brother! Just use mine!"  
  
So he rushed for them. However, just as he was about to grab them, a white blur grabs them just in time, and then flies out of the window, leaving a trail of spikes all over the floor. Kuno tried to follow it, but accidentally stepped on a spike, causing him to fall on more spikes. Kodachi grabbed one with her teeth, and used it to cut her bonds open. When she was free, she carefully walked around them, and helped her brother to his feet.  
  
"What do you suppose stole my arrows?" she asked.  
  
"Probably the work of that vile sorcerer! We must get them back!" Then he looked around at all of the spikes surrounding them. "Blast! Where is Sasuke when you need him?!"  
  
  
  
[Cat café: upstairs]  
  
  
  
"Sasuke, my dear." Said Cologne. "Time to do laundry."  
  
"Yes, miss Cologne." Answered Sasuke as he started to gather the dirty laundry. "(I hope they come for me soon)!"  
  
  
  
[Nerima alley]  
  
  
  
In an alley, rested a white duck with glasses. He poured some hot water on himself, and changed back to Mousse. He looked at the quiver of arrows, and grinned.  
  
"Shampoo, you and I will soon be together at last."  
  
He equipped the quiver around him, took out a bow from his sleeve, and readied an arrow. "I must do this quickly, so that I will the first one your lovely eyes fall upon." Then he entered a sign that he read as; "Cat café."  
  
Mousse burst in on the unsuspecting girl, and quickly shot her with the arrow before she could have a chance to react. Once she got hit, Mousse ran up to her and embraced her closely.  
  
"Shampoo my love. Let it be me that you first see."  
  
The girl looked at him, and then hearts formed in her eyes. She returned the embrace.  
  
"Mousse! I love you very much! Much more than Ranma!"  
  
Mousse was a bit confused. "Shampoo? You're voice. It sounds like Ukyo."  
  
"That's because I 'am' Ukyo, silly." Then she led him to a table. "Just sit right here, and I'll fix us up some Okonomiyaki. Be right back, honey." Then she skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
Mousse sat there, horrified by his mistake. Why was Ukyo at the Cat café at this hour? He adjusted his glasses, and looked around with a clearer perspective. Then his shock became enhanced.  
  
"Oh no! I'm at Ukyo's place!"  
  
He quickly got up, and rushed out of the door, only to run into another figure that was passing through. He looked at the figure, with his glasses out of place. It looked feminine enough, so he quickly picked up an arrow, and poked her with it.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! What you do that for?! It's not nice....." then the affects took place. "Wow! It's a cute boy! Azusa keep him!"  
  
As soon as Mousse heard that name, he shrieked in terror, and threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. After a couple of seconds, Mikado came rushing towards her.  
  
"You left me with the bill...again! Why did you run like that?!" Then he noticed the blissful look on her face. "Azusa? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Azusa stood up, and looked at him. "Azusa, is in love."  
  
"So what else is new? You fall in love with every cute object you come across."  
  
"Yes, but this time, it's a boy."  
  
This surprised Mikado. "You don't say. This is rather unexpected. What did he look like?"  
  
Then she blushed. "Well, he's tall, wears a Chinese robe, and has cute glasses and long black hair."  
  
Mikado thought for a moment, and then came to a conclusion.  
  
"You mean to say, that you're in love with that geeky Chinese boy that works here?"  
  
Azusa frowned at him. "He's not geeky! He's very cute! And Azusa want him! Azusa want him!"  
  
"Well you can't have him. Unlike a pet, you can't take another human being against their own will. It's only common sense."  
  
Then she broke out into tears, hitting Mikado on the head. He just stood there irritably, tolerating it. Then she found a stick on the ground, and was now hitting him with that. He ignored it until she took a bike from a passer-by, and was hitting him with it.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
But she continued to wail until he yelled at her. She stopped for a second, but then started hitting him again. This continued until Ukyo came out of the shop.  
  
"What's going on here?! Can't you be noisy somewhere else?!"  
  
She finally stopped, and then ran off.  
  
"Where are you going now?!" shouted Mikado.  
  
"Off to find cute Chinese boy." She answered until she was out of sight.  
  
"Chinese boy?" Ukyo asked out loud, but then came to a conclusion. "Mousse! That girl must've scared him off! Don't worry, Mousse honey! I'll save you from her!"  
  
However, before she could move an inch, Mikado grabbed her, and embraced her.  
  
"I thank you for helping me. Please allow me to reward you with a kiss."  
  
Before Mikado could do so, his face was smashed in with a giant spatula.  
  
"Pervert!" Then she ran off to find Mousse.  
  
Mikado slowly got up. "Women. Can't live with them, can't live without their sweet, sensual lips." Then he leisurely followed her.  
  
  
  
[Morning: February 13: Nerima Park]  
  
  
  
Happosai was in pervert paradise. He lay there asleep, surrounded by women and empty bottles of sake. While he was sleeping, two shadowy figures looked at him. When they came closer, it was revealed to be Kuno and Kodachi.  
  
"That's what happened to my arrows!" Kuno whispered. "That perverted lecher!" Then he looked at all of the women. "That perverted, yet very fortunate lecher."  
  
"What a disgusting sight!" Kodachi whispered as she looked around. "He sure knows how to party though. I wonder where the local authorities are?" Then she saw two bodies in the dumpster nearby. "Never mind."  
  
Without wasting any further time, Kuno picked up the quiver of arrows, and strapped them back onto his back. "Now, let us retrieve the loves of our lives. By the way, dear sister, where are they?"  
  
"Last I checked, they were watching our big screen television set, asleep in each others arms." She shuddered at the image. "Let us depart before it becomes further than that!" Then they rushed back to their limo. "It's your turn to drive!"  
  
"Once again, I ask, where is Sasuke?! Menial tasks like these are 'his' job!"  
  
  
  
[Cat café: Morning]  
  
  
  
Sasuke lay sleeping on the floor of the bed. He had a chain around his leg, connecting to the bedpost, preventing him from escaping. He would've already escaped if Cologne hadn't taken away his tools. Suddenly, the door opened, and Shampoo entered, and woke up Sasuke.  
  
"Funny man, wake up. Great grandmother say it time for morning husband training."  
  
Sasuke got up, and tried to jump out of the window, but was pulled back by the chain.  
  
"This why great grandmother keep you chained up." Then she released him, and guided him to the kitchen. "(Where is Mousse? He's supposed to be finding a cure)!"  
  
  
  
[Cat café: back alley: Morning]  
  
  
  
It took all night, but Mousse had finally found his way back to the cat café.  
  
"This time, I 'know' where I'm at! I'm coming Shamp..." was the last word he could say before he was knocked out by an umbrella.  
  
Ryoga had somehow found his way at just the right time, and quickly put Mousse into submission. He picked up the bow and quiver of arrows, and strapped them onto his back.  
  
"Don't worry, Akane. I'm coming to save you."  
  
Then he left to find her, despite his horrible direction.  
  
  
  
[Tendo dining area: Morning]  
  
  
  
Nabiki waved goodbye to everyone as she left for school, and waved goodbye again to Genma and Soun as they went to search for Ranma, Akane, and Happosai. However, about half ways toward school, she decided to ditch. She knew that she was missing a perfect opportunity to make money, and wasn't about to let that happen. She took out a camcorder from her backpack, and walked towards the Kuno mansion.  
  
  
  
[Cat café: back alley]  
  
  
  
After a while, Mousse regained consciousness. He stood up, and reached for another arrow, but realized that his quiver, along with his bow and arrows, were missing.  
  
"Oh no! My arrows! They're gone! Somebody stole them! Noo! And I was so close to getting Shampoo!" Then his eyes became fiery with ambition. "I'll find that thief! And when I do, he'll die!" Then he took out a quiver full of arrows out of his sleeve, along with another bow, and equipped himself with it. "The hunt now begins!"  
  
All of a sudden, he could hear the voices of Ukyo and Azusa from around the corner. He looked behind him, and sure enough, there they were.  
  
"Mousse!" they both said. Then they chased after him as he ran as fast as he could.  
  
A few seconds later, Mikado came cruising along in a rented car.  
  
"Good thing I decided to make a little stop first." Then he held his hand up in the air. "Don't worry, my fair maiden with the spatula. I will give you the reward you deserve. You shall feel the sweetness of my kiss."  
  
Suddenly, Shampoo went outside.  
  
"That strange. Shampoo thought she heard Mousse, and then spatula girl. Maybe Shampoo imagining things."  
  
Mikado quickly got out of the car, and was instantly in front of Shampoo.  
  
"It is no imagination, my dear. What you heard was real."  
  
"How you know?"  
  
"Because I am currently pursuing them. I would be honored to give you a ride."  
  
Shampoo looked back at the café, and then nodded. "Yes. Thank you. The sooner Shampoo cure great grandmother, the sooner Shampoo don't have to see funny looking man."  
  
"Then it is settled." He said as he cupped her chin. "But first, to do what I do best, besides skate, that is." Then he kissed her passionately. In the middle of the kiss, she kicked him in the crotch.  
  
"Pervert! Only Airen allowed to do that!"  
  
Mikado slowly got up. "Airen?"  
  
"Yes. It mean husband. In Shampoo's case, Ranma is Airen."  
  
"You mean that guy who's engaged to Akane, one of the girls I have yet to kiss?"  
  
"Yes. But, Ranma is also engaged to Shampoo."  
  
"(That lucky little bastard! He's hogging all of the women for himself)!"  
  
"So, Shampoo must seek out cure for great grandmother, and then seek Airen."  
  
"Allow me to help you. Anyone other than I who is greedy with the ladies must be severely dealt with. Come on. I'll drive."  
  
So the two of them got in the car, and drove in pursuit of Mousse, Ukyo, and Azusa.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2. I forgot to give you my email address in chapter 1. It is rubynall@hotmail.com  
  
Please send reviews. It's the only way I know if anyone is reading this. 


	3. The hunt is on!

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews!^_^ Well, on with the story.  
A Valentines Day to remember  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The hunt is on  
  
[February 13: Kuno's mansion]  
Nabiki looked at the mansions large doors. She was about to knock, but the doors opened automatically. From the entrance exited Ranma and Akane, hand in hand. Nabiki grinned at this, and started filming. They both noticed her, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi Nabiki." Said Ranma. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I noticed you two finally professed your love." She said, ignoring the rhetorical question.  
  
"We certainly did, and to be honest, we couldn't be happier."  
  
Nabiki was a bit confused, but then just assumed that the Kuno's somehow messed things up for themselves. "Well, if that's the case, you won't mind me filming then."  
  
"Go right ahead." Said Akane. "But you might want to save some film for our wedding."  
  
"(Oh this is just too good)!" Thought Nabiki. "(Father would love to see this)." Then she spoke aloud. "Well, let's go home and tell the good news to our parents."  
  
They both nodded in agreement, and went home together. Several minutes later, the Kuno's arrived. When they noticed the entrance to their home was open, they rushed inside. They looked all around for Ranma and Akane, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Damn! They hath departed!" exclaimed Kuno. "Let us make haste! They can't be too far from here!"  
  
So they rushed back outside, and looked around.  
  
"I'll look for them in this direction." Said Kodachi. "You look for them in that direction."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
So they both hurried in opposite directions. Some time later, in the direction that Kuno was headed, an arrow almost hit him in the head, and pierced into the wall that was next to him. Kuno examined the arrow.  
  
"These arrows. They are not like the ones on my back, which are intended for love. No! They are meant for death!"  
  
Suddenly, Mousse jumped out of the bushes, and right in front of him.  
  
"You're the slow one, aren't you?" Then he readied another arrow. "Now, give me those arrows, or I'll give you mine, airmail!"  
  
Kuno unsheathed his bokken. "I will never give these up to the likes of you! Prepare to do battle!"  
  
"If you insist." Grinned Mousse.  
  
Then he shot an arrow, in which Kuno quickly deflected it with his bokken. Mousse jumped up into the air, and let out a barrage of arrows, all of them deflected. Growing impatient, he landed, dodged a few of the bokken swings, and then unleashed two large scythe like blades from his sleeves. Then he rushed at Kuno, and broke the bokken into pieces.  
  
"What type of foul sorcery is this?!" exclaimed Kuno. "You practice the black arts, just like Saotome!"  
  
"Ranma doesn't know the first thing about black arts!" Mousse shouted back. Then he grinned evilly. "However, I know a great deal in the black arts. Care to see some of it?"  
  
Without giving an answer, Kuno rushed at him with his bare hands. Mousse just laughed, and then withdrew a dart from his sleeve, and stabbed Kuno with it. Within seconds, he lost consciousness. Mousse walked over to him, picked up the quiver of arrows, put the quiver of regular arrows back in his sleeves, and equipped the quiver of Cupids arrows on his back.  
  
"You never stood a chance. Now, I will find Shampoo, and she will love me!"  
  
However, both Ukyo and Azusa caught up with him, and tackled him. Next, they were literally pulling him from side to side.  
  
"Let go of him!" shouted Ukyo.  
  
"No! You let go!" shouted Azusa.  
  
"Both of you let me go!" shouted Mousse. However, it fell on deaf ears. "(How am I going to get out of this)?"  
  
Then, as if by coincidence, a car stopped right by them, and out of the car, came Mikado and Shampoo. Mousse quickly pushed the two girls away from him, and backed up.  
  
"Shampoo! You're finally here!" Then he noticed the figure next to him. "Ranma! Stay away from her!"  
  
"What? What makes you think that I'm Ranma?" asked Mikado.  
  
"He just idiot." Answered Shampoo.  
  
"Don't try to fool me, Saotome!" Then he jumped on the wall, and readied two arrows. "Handle this if you can!" Then he shot one arrow at Azusa, and the other at Mikado.  
  
Mikado dodged just in time, but Azusa got hit. Then Mousse threw a smoke bomb, and vanished once again. He thought it was best to try to shoot Shampoo with the arrow later. Azusa looked around, and the first (and only) male around was Mikado. Hearts now formed in her eyes.  
  
"Mikado! Azusa loves you!" Then she glomped on him.  
  
Mikado was very surprised at this. "What's going on? Weren't you infatuated with someone else just a minute ago?"  
  
Shampoo ignored Mikado. She just jumped from building to building, searching for Mousse. Ukyo followed her as well. Mikado managed to pry Azusa off of him, and tried to think of a logical explanation for this. While he was thinking, he noticed the arrow, and picked it up. He examined it, but then it turned into a puff of pink smoke, and surrounded him.  
  
"What is going on here? Nothing today is making sense!"  
  
Then Azusa clung back onto him. "Don't worry. Azusa make it feel all better."  
  
Mikado frowned at her. "What do you mean 'all better?!' I can only see you making things..." Then the arrows took affect. "....Even better." Then he embraced her. "Azusa."  
  
"Mikado."  
  
Then they kissed.  
[Later: At Nerima Park]  
Happosai just woke up, and so did the other ladies, who greeted him with a smile. He smiled back.  
  
"(Wow! These arrows are great)!" Then he noticed that they were gone. "(Oh no! My arrows! Somebody stole them! Who would do such a terrible thing)?!"  
  
That was when Genma and Soun ran towards him.  
  
"Master!" shouted Soun. "We cannot let you do this lechery any longer! Please stop now!"  
  
Happosai glared at them. "So, 'you're' the scoundrels that stole what is rightfully mine! Give them back, now!"  
  
Both of them just stared at him, a little confused.  
  
"Won't talk, will you! Then I'll have to force it out of you!" Then he charged at him.  
  
Wasting no time, the two martial arts students/parents did what they did best when confronting their master....run! And that's what they did, as fast as their legs could carry them. Happosai chased after them, and the girls chased after Happosai.  
[Later: Tendo dojo]  
When Ranma and Akane had told Nodoka and Kasumi the news, their hearts were filled with joy.  
  
"That is so wonderful!" said Nodoka in delight. "My son has finally become a man! This is a time for celebration!"  
  
"I agree." Said Nabiki, who was still filming. "Father and Mr. Saotome will pay a lot of money to see this."  
  
"I'm sure they will." Said Kasumi. "But where is father? Why hasn't he come back yet? It's been several hours."  
[Meanwhile: Somewhere in Nerima]  
Soun and Genma were still being chased by the perverted, pissed old man, who was still being followed by energetic, yet love arrow induced young women.  
[Later that evening: Ukyo's restaurant]  
As if by coincidence, this was where Ryoga found himself, even though he was looking for the Kuno mansion to rescue Akane. He noticed where he was, and then cursed to himself for getting lost yet again. After a while of destroying the nearby street light, he decided to go inside to get something to eat.  
  
When he entered, he noticed that nobody was inside. He looked around for a bit, calling Ukyo. Finally, he found Mousse, who was hiding behind the counter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Hiding from Ukyo. She apparently is still affected by the arrows." Then he noticed a quiver of the same arrows on his back. "Wait a minute....Kuno! I thought I already took the arrows from you!"  
  
"I'm not Kuno. I'm Ryoga." Then he remembered that Mousse hadn't yet seen him knock him out, so he decided to keep quiet about that part. "I just found these on one of my getting lost trips...yeah, that's it! I got lost again!"  
  
"Oh. Well, now that you're here, perhaps you can help me?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With helping me get Ukyo off my back."  
  
"And have someone other than Akane get in my way? I don't think so!"  
  
Before Mousse could argue, Ukyo and Shampoo enter the restaurant. They notice Mousse and Ryoga.  
  
"Mousse!" exclaimed Shampoo. "What you doing?! You supposed to be helping cure great grandmother!"  
  
Then Ukyo jumped into Mousses arms.  
  
"Mousse! I'm glad you're here! Let us never be apart again!"  
  
"Ryoga!" exclaimed Mousse. "Help me out of this!"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"I'll use these arrows on Akane!"  
  
"Couldn't I just use the ones I have on her instead?"  
  
Shampoo quickly took the arrows away from the quiver that was equipped to Mousse.  
  
"Not now he can't!" she quickly said. "Shampoo very surprised at Mousse! It wouldn't surprise Shampoo if stupid Mousse try arrows on her!"  
  
However, due to her holding all of the arrows by the tips, they quickly turned into pink puffs of smoke, and surrounded the Amazon. Ryoga noticed this, and quickly hid behind the counter. Mousse, also noticing this, quickly pushed Ukyo away and embraced Shampoo, who was now looking directly at him.  
  
"Mousse....Shampoo love you!"  
  
Nearly crying for joy, Mousse hugged her tighter.  
  
"Oh Shampoo! I've waited so long to hear you say that!"  
  
"Shampoo want to be with you forever!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Their wonderful moment was interrupted by Ukyo, who quickly pushed the Amazon away.  
  
"Not so fast! Mousse honey is mine!"  
  
"Shampoo know him longer! He mine!"  
  
"I'm not giving him up without a fight!"  
  
"If spatula girl insist, we fight!"  
  
"I insist!"  
  
So they did, using the martial arts moves they know on each other. Mousse had a somewhat distressed look on his face. He didn't want Ukyo to get hurt, but he also didn't want to lose Shampoo to someone he has no interest in. Then, as if by sense, he turned to Ryoga.  
  
"Hey, you! I want you to use an arrow on Ukyo!"  
  
"I don't think so! These are for Akane, and for separating Ranma, and every other person who's interested in Akane, from her!"  
  
"Fool! If you don't, one of them will be killed!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, killed?"  
  
"In the Amazon tradition, two fighters fight to the death. Should Ukyo lose, Shampoo will show no mercy in ending her life, and should Ukyo win, another tradition will be made."  
  
"What tradition?"  
  
"It is customary for an Amazon warrior to regain her lost pride by finding, and killing the one that defeated her."  
  
"What?! She can't do that!"  
  
"She can and will! Now, use your arrows!"  
  
Ryoga nodded, and readied an arrow. Mousse grabbed Shampoo, and hid behind the counter as Ryoga shot an arrow at Ukyo, hitting her. Ukyo looked at Ryoga, and then a profuse blush went across her face.  
  
"Ryoga....I think...can it be that I....love you?"  
  
Without hesitation, she quietly approached him. Ryoga backed up until the counter stopped him. She looked at him directly in the eyes, and held his hands.  
  
"Let us be together, forever."  
  
While Ryoga was stammering for an excuse to leave, an evil thought occurred in Shampoo's mind. She crept up behind Ryoga, pulled out an arrow (by the end this time), poked him with it, pushed him on Ukyo, and hid behind the counter. The first thing Ryoga saw, of course, was Ukyo. He got up, and then helped 'her' up. After a few seconds of staring, they embraced.  
  
"Ukyo." Ryoga started. "I think...I'm starting to feel the same way."  
  
Meanwhile, Mousse looked at Shampoo in a very surprised manner.  
  
"Shampoo..that was brilliant!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Then Mousse helped her up. "Shampoo. I've waited for this moment to come." Then he pulled a ring out of his sleeve. "Shampoo, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears welled up in the Amazons eyes. "Mousse...Shampoo accept!"  
  
Now it was Mousse whose eyes were welled up in tears. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Shampoo! You've made me so happy!"  
  
"Let's tell great grandmother the news. She should still be at the restaurant."  
  
"Yes, lets!"  
  
So the two headed to the Cat café, leaving Ukyo and Ryoga to their business.  
[That same night: Nerima streets]  
Kodachi was still searching the streets, hoping to find the two. After a long time of searching, she just gave up, and went home.  
  
"Oh well. It's not like I can't order anymore arrows."  
End of chapter 3  
Well, that's it for chapter 3. I'll have the final one posted today....I hope. I already have an ending for it, so that should help me speed things up. Well, see you in the last chapter. 


	4. The fix up

Disclaimer: Look for it in chapter 1.  
  
Well, this is the final chapter of this story. I thank all of you who reviewed. Well, without further ado, here we go!  
A Valentines Day to remember  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The "fix" up  
[February 14: Morning: Ukyo's restaurant]  
The whole time that Ukyo and Ryoga were talking and such, she forgot to lock the restaurant, and the customer came in as usual. One of them tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, excuse me, miss. I don't mean to break up your romantic conversation, but I'd like to order something."  
  
Ukyo was too much in bliss to hear the customer. After repeated taps, she finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." Then she turned to Ryoga. "What do you say? Would you like to give me a hand?"  
  
"You bet I would!" Ryoga answered excitedly.  
  
So the two of them rushed into the kitchen, and brought out the Okonomiyaki dishes.  
[A few hours later: Tendo dojo]  
Nodoka was so happy that her son and her future daughter in law had finally stopped fighting, and were embracing each other instead. After a while, Kasumi spoke up.  
  
"I wonder why father and Mr. Saotome haven't returned yet?"  
  
"Who cares?" said Ranma as he held Akane in his arms. "After what my old man put me through, I hope he's as lost as Ryoga."  
  
"Besides," added Akane, "They're martial arts masters. What kind of trouble could they possibly be in?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right." Said Kasumi. "Still, I'm a bit worried. I better call a few people to see if anyone has seen them."  
  
So she walked over to the phone, and dialed the Cat café. After a couple of rings, Mousse picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is Kasumi Tendo of the Tendo dojo. I was wondering if you have seen my father and Mr. Saotome. They've been missing all night."  
  
"Well, no. I'll keep you posted if I do, though."  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. Could you put Ranma on the phone? I'd like to say something to him."  
  
"Alright." Then she called Ranma. "Ranma! Mousse wants to speak with you!"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "It's probably another challenge or something." Then he walked up to the phone, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
Mousse spoke. "Hello, Ranma. I just wanted to tell you that I'm marrying Shampoo tomorrow, and there's not a thing you can do about it!"  
  
Ranma then smiled. "That's great news, Mousse. Now she can finally stop bothering me, and 'I' could be with my one true love, Akane."  
  
Hearing this confused Mousse. "Um, Ranma? Did you happen to encounter any strange looking arrows lately?"  
  
"Yeah, and so did Akane. It was really strange how they turned into smoke like that."  
  
Of course, Mousse was delighted to hear this. "So you won't try to stop our wedding?"  
  
"Nope. Which reminds me? How did the old ghoul take to the news?"  
  
"Actually, she didn't mind. She said that since she's marrying Sasuke, someone who hasn't even challenged her, I could marry Shampoo, just as long as you weren't willing to fight for it."  
  
"I've got no problem with it." Then Ranma just realized what Mousse had said. "Sasuke?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It 'is' strange, and I'd rather not go into detail. Anyways, tell Kasumi I'll call her if her father turns up. Bye." Then he hung up the phone.  
  
Ranma gave the phone back to Kasumi, and walked back into the living room, where he began to tell the funny story of Sasuke marrying the old ghoul.  
  
Kasumi, on the other hand, called Dr. Tofu. After a few rings, he answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Dr. Tofu. This is Kasumi Tendo."  
  
"Wha?! Uh..Hi Kasumi! It's just great to hear from you! I mean, it's a nice day! I mean, how may I help you?"  
  
"Well, my father and Mr. Saotome haven't....Dr. Tofu? Are you still there? I can't hear you breathe anymore. Dr. Tofu? Dr. Tofu?"  
  
Then she hung up. "That's strange. Maybe we got disconnected." Then she walked into the living room. "Um, everyone? Dr. Tofu somehow got disconnected, so I'm going to go over to the clinic and ask him."  
  
"Then I'd better go along." Said Nabiki. "If someone else isn't around to snap him out of his daze, you'll never know what happened to father and Mr. Saotome."  
  
So the two left to go to the clinic, while Ranma continued with the strange happenings at the Cat café.  
[Meanwhile: Ukyo's restaurant]  
While Ukyo and Ryoga were serving the customer, Genma-panda and Soun rushed inside, and hid under some tables. Ukyo walked over to them.  
  
"Mr. Saotome? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's the master! He's angry with something we're not quite sure about!"  
  
That was when Happosai caught up with them. The girls that were following him arrived three seconds later.  
  
"Genma! Soun! Give me back my arrows!"  
  
Soun quickly groveled in front of him. "Please master, forgive us! Like we said before, we don't have them."  
  
"Then who does!?"  
  
Genma looked around for someone to blame. That's when he noticed the quiver of arrows on Ryogas back. He quickly pointed a sign that said "He does!"  
  
Happosai quickly lunged at Ryoga. However, his flight was cancelled by a giant spatula hitting him on the face.  
  
"Stay away from my Ryoga!" shouted Ukyo.  
  
After a moment of silence, someone from the crowd spoke.  
  
"It's a giant panda!"  
  
Then everyone ran out of the restaurant, yelling and screaming. All that was left of the customers were the same two people that usually seem to be around at the time of things that happen.  
  
"I wonder why everyone's afraid of a panda." The first one asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they've left us free food!" said the second.  
  
"You're right! Let's dig in!"  
  
So they began to eat the food. Meanwhile, Ukyo was still protecting Ryoga from Happosai.  
  
"Like I said, you're not going to hurt him!"  
  
"Then give me his arrows!"  
  
"Fine! Here!"  
  
Then she removed the quiver from Ryoga, and threw it out the window. Happosai happily went after it. Unfortunately, before he could grab it, he was tackled by Genma, and Soun took the quiver and ran.  
  
Genma also ran while holding up a sign that said "Sorry about this master, but you can't use these arrows on anyone else!"  
  
Happosai was now enraged. "Oh yeah?! Well, we'll see about that!"  
  
Then he chased after them, while the girls that were following him continued to chase 'him.'  
[Later: Dr. Tofu's clinic]  
Kasumi and Nabiki had entered the clinic, only to find Dr. Tofu by the phone, still holding the receiver. Nabiki tapped him on the forehead, which caused him to fall, and regain control over himself.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that, Nabiki. I didn't mean to just freeze like that." Then he noticed Kasumi, which caused his glasses to fog up, and his speech worsen.  
  
"Oh, why hello Kasumi. What brings you here? Sorry about the mix up. I like you a lot! Uh, I mean, you're pretty! I mean, uh, er, um,.."  
  
Nabiki whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'll help you break the ice, but it'll cost you a few hundred yen."  
  
"Deal." Tofu answered absentmindedly as he handed her his wallet.  
  
Nabiki grinned as she took most of the money, and put the wallet back in his pocket. Then she walked back to Kasumi.  
  
"Kasumi. Dr. Tofu wants to know if you can go out with him on a date tomorrow."  
  
Kasumi blushed a little. "R-really? No ones ever asked me out before." Then she thought about it, and answered. "Alright. Dr. Tofu seems like a nice guy."  
  
Nabiki turned back to Tofu to hear his response, which consisted of passing out. She poured a glass of water on his face, and he regained consciousness.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Anyways, what bring you here, Kasumi?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you've seen father and Mr. Saotome. They haven't come back home yet."  
  
Before he could even think about the answer, Both Soun and Genma- panda rushed into the clinic, and boarded the doors and windows.  
  
"Father! Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi exclaimed in delight. "I was so worried about you two! What happened?"  
  
"No time to explain!" Soun answered as he kept on boarding the windows. "The masters going to be here any minute!"  
  
Nabiki looked at the arrows that Soun had placed down. "I see. You know, this isn't going to turn out so well." Then she picked up the quiver.  
  
"Genma held up a sign that said, "You think 'we' don't know that?!" Then he continued boarding the other windows.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge rumbling could be felt. Within seconds, the door was blasted open, and Happosai came rushing inside. The girls came along as well. He looked around, and saw that Nabiki was now holding them. He walked right in front of her.  
  
"Well, Nabiki. It's time you gave me those arrows."  
  
"Sure thing. I just ask one thing."  
  
"Sure, name it."  
  
"Can I shoot one?"  
  
"I don't see the harm in that." Then he handed her his bow. "Aim well."  
  
So she took the bow and readied an arrow. She aimed outside the window. "This'll take a moment. I'm trying to find two people that'll make a great couple."  
  
"Take your time." Answered Happosai as he turned towards Genma-panda and Soun. "I have certain some ones to deal with first!"  
  
Soun and Genma tried to run away, but were grabbed, and were being beaten by the angry old man. While this was happening, Nabiki motioned for Kasumi and Dr. Tofu to exit the door. They did so, and then Nabiki shot an arrow straight at Happosai, hitting him. She then immediately threw a towel over his head, and then she ran out of the door.  
  
After removing the towel, he accidentally glanced at the girls. The arrow immediately took affect, and he ran and glomped on as many of them as possible, who were gladly accepting it, due to the arrows. Genma-panda and Soun took this opportunity to escape.  
[February 15: Valentines Day morning: Tendo dojo]  
When both fathers had heard the news, they cried with joy. Their dojos were finally going to be united! Everyone celebrated and danced, even Kasumi and Dr. Tofu.  
[Valentines Day afternoon: Cat café]  
Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, and Sasuke (to his protest) were already about to be married in the Amazon tradition style wedding. They had decided to make it a double wedding, with Mousse and Shampoo going first. After the "I do's" Mousse and Shampoo kissed passionately, and then took their seats.  
  
While Cologne and Sasuke were walking down the aisle, he made on final prayer to himself.  
  
"(God, or gods, depending on which deity is listening. If you can hear me, please take pity on this humble soul, and stop this wedding. Please! I beg of you....Amen)?"  
  
A few seconds later, while the priestess was speaking, a bright light came between them. Then the light dimmed, revealing a man with blonde hair, smooth features, and white wings.  
  
"Cupid?" everyone said in amazement.  
  
"Please, call me Eros." He said. "It's my Greek name. Now, allow me to explain everything as quickly as possible. You see, as a practical joke, Hermes thought it would be funny to steal my arrows and sell them on EBay. I bought back every arrow, except for the ones that Sasuke purchased. It took a while, but I finally tracked them down to this city."  
  
"So, you mean I'm under the influence of your love arrows?" asked Cologne. "Don't be ridiculous! I know true love when I feel it!"  
  
"That's what my arrows are supposed to feel like. Watch."  
  
Then he snapped his fingers at Cologne. Seconds later, she was cured. She looked at Sasuke, and grimaced.  
  
"You mean I was about to marry 'that?!'"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, please cure Shampoo, as she is no doubt under the influence of the arrow as well."  
  
Eros nodded, and flew over to Shampoo. He snapped his fingers, and then she was cured. She noticed that she was hugging Mousse, and quickly let go. Then, she slapped him.  
  
"Mousse! How dare you do that to Shampoo!"  
  
"Don't worry." Said Eros. "I'll cure him." Then he snapped his fingers at Mousse, but to no avail. He snapped them again, but still no cure. He looked at his hands in confusion.  
  
"Don't bother." Said Cologne. "His love is real."  
  
Mousse then broke into tears. He lost Shampoo, and now he was probably going to lose his life. Eros looked at him with pity, but then came up with a great idea. He generated one of his arrows from nowhere, and flung it at Shampoo. Cologne tried to get in its way, but she was stopped in the air by his power. The arrow hit the unsuspecting Amazon, and the first thing she laid eyes on was Mousse.  
  
"Mousse." She started. "Shampoo sorry for hurting feelings. Shampoo be good wife to Mousse."  
  
Mousse slowly looked up, and saw the sincerity on her face. He hugged her, and broke into tears again, only this time, they were tears of joy.  
  
"Well, it looks like my work here is done." Eros said. "I just need to find that last batch of arrows, not to mention fix everything." Then he turned to Sasuke. "And 'you're' going to help me."  
  
"It'll be an honor." Said Sasuke.  
  
So, Eros picked up Sasuke, and the teleported to Azusa's mansion.  
[Azusa's mansion]  
The two teleported to the dining room hall, where Azusa and Mikado were just staring at each other, with a ribbon on each others necks.  
  
"This may seem late," said Sasuke, "but why did you need my help?"  
  
"Well, for some strange reason, since the arrows belong to the one that purchased them, you seem to act as a beacon to them, meaning that the owner can find them whenever he loses them."  
  
"Oh. Then why weren't 'you' able to find them?"  
  
"Once Hermes sold them to EBay, the arrows no longer saw me as their owner."  
  
Suddenly, Azusa's attention went to the duo.  
  
"Cute wings! Azusa want them!"  
  
"Then I shall get them for you, my lovely sweet tulip." Said Mikado.  
  
"I think not." Said Eros as he snapped his fingers at the two, curing them.  
  
Mikado looked around. "Azusa. I just had the craziest dream. I dreamt that we were in love with each other. Funny dream, isn't it."  
  
"It very funny." Answered Azusa. "Because Azusa had the same dream too."  
  
While they both continued to ponder the situation, Eros and Sasuke teleported to Ukyo's restaurant.  
[Ukyo's restaurant]  
While the customers were being served, Eros and Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, which frightened everyone, causing them to run out of the door, screaming and yelling.  
  
"I should really start appearing somewhere less crowded." Said Eros. Then he looked at a confused Ryoga and Ukyo. Then he turned to Sasuke. "Are you sure these people are affected by the arrows? They seem like a wonderful couple to me."  
  
"Well, now that I think about it, I never really been here, so maybe I was just confusing it for the Cat café. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes." Then he turned to Ryoga and Ukyo. "Sorry to bother you." Then they teleported to the park.  
[Nerima Park]  
As suspected, Happosai went back to the park with his many lovely ladies. One look at the scene was enough to tell Eros that this wasn't right. He flew above them, snapped his fingers, and then hid in the trees to see the outcome.  
  
Happosai and the girls awoke from their daze. Happosai was glad that he somehow got back to normal, and then glomped on the girls.  
  
The girls, however, were not feeling the same way.  
  
"Pervert!" they all said as they beat him down to a pulp.  
  
Then Eros and Sasuke teleported to the final place, the Tendo dojo.  
[Tendo dojo]  
This time, they teleported outside of the dojo, as to not arouse any suspicion. They snuck inside the gates, and peered through the window. Inside, they saw everyone partying, and to the corner, they saw the quiver of arrows. Then they backed away from the window.  
  
"Alright, now here's where you come in." began Eros. "First, go inside. Second, get the arrows. And third, bring them to me. Try not to get caught."  
  
"You can count on me." Said Sasuke.  
  
He snuck inside with ease. Without being noticed, he got the arrows. However, on his way out, he was spotted by Ranma.  
  
"It's Sasuke!" he shouted. "He's trying to bring those arrows back to Kuno! Let's get him!"  
  
All of the males charged after him. Fortunately for Sasuke, Eros teleported him out of there, leaving a very confused group of people. Sasuke quickly gave the quiver, along with the arrows, back to Eros.  
  
"You have done well, Sasuke. Now, those people. Do they normally act like that?"  
  
"Yes, quite. However, the boy with the pig tails, and the girl with the short black hair fight all the time."  
  
"Then I will cure them." He snapped his fingers, and both Ranma and Akane were cured. Unfortunately, they were holding each other at the time, and Ranma received a pummeling for it.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"What?! 'You' were holding 'me!' It wasn't the other way around!"  
  
"It's true." Said Nabiki. "And I've got it all on video."  
  
The two denied it, of course, until they saw the video, which shocked them very much. Nobody told them about the arrows, just in case it might ruin their chances of being together.  
Meanwhile, Eros and Sasuke teleported to the Kuno mansion.  
[Kuno mansion]  
"Thank you, Sasuke, for all your cooperation." Said Eros.  
  
"I am very honored to have helped you. Besides, if you hadn't shown up when you did, I would've been married to Cologne."  
  
"Tell me. Is there anything you would like as a reward?"  
  
Sasuke thought about it for a moment, and then responded. "Well, if it isn't asking too much, I would really like master Kuno and mistress Kodachi to treat me better. After all, I have been very loyal to them."  
  
Eros thought about it, and then smiled. "Simple, yet grand. Consider it done." Then he generated a glowing bludgeon. "All I have to do is hit them with this while saying your name, and they will have instant friendship and respect for you." Then he became invisible, and walked around until he found Kuno on his bed. He was in bandages, due to the beating that Mousse gave him. He hit him with the glowing bludgeon while shouting 'Sasuke!'  
  
Then he flew over to where Kodachi was. She had just destroyed the laptop because EBay had run out of love arrows, and wouldn't be restocking. She flew over to her, and hit her with the bludgeon while shouting 'Sasuke!'  
  
After that, he flew back to Sasuke, and became visible again.  
  
"Well, that's it." Said Eros as he made the bludgeon disappear. "They'll come to respect you instantly. That is, just as soon as they regain consciousness."  
  
"Thank you, kind sir." Said Sasuke.  
  
"You are welcome. I must go now. There is a certain god with flying sandals that needs dealing with." Then he teleported out of there.  
[Epilogue]  
Soun, Genma, and Nodoka hoped that seeing that video will make their love grow, since they had no idea why they did it. So they decided to keep silent about the arrows.  
  
Nabiki blackmailed Genma and Soun in order for her to keep the secret.  
  
Kasumi, being a good person, decided to keep the secret. She is currently dating Tofu.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse settled their differences and had a good marriage.  
  
Cologne would once in a while try to foil the marriage, but would always fail.  
  
Azusa and Mikado still thought what happened was a dream, and continued on with their normal lives.  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo got married a year after the arrows lost their effect. It was awkward at first, but they grown to love each other.  
  
When Akane reached her 18th birthday, and graduated from school, they were forced to wed. Fortunately, very little resistance was given during the ceremony. They still fight, but they don't regret being married to each other.  
  
Kuno and Kodachi have fought their rivals for quite some time before the marriage ceremony. Eventually, they found other interests. Kuno being interested in both Nabiki 'and' the pig tailed one, and Kodachi strangely having an infatuation for Mikado after he saved her from a truck collision.  
  
And that's pretty much it. Oh! And Sasuke is now treated like a member of the Kuno family. By family, I mean as a butler/maid, rather than a doormat.  
THE END  
Well, that's it. I hope you liked this story. Please email me and/or send a review. I want to know if you liked this story. My email address is rubynall@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you for listening, and have a great Valentines day.....and if you're reading this and it's not Valentines day, then have a great day! ^_^ 


End file.
